Lead Me to You
by CyanMaterialGirl
Summary: Edward x oc . My first story,constructive critiscism accepted!
1. The Beginning

When I think about how my life has been so far I am in total bliss.I have a wonderful family,a loving husband and a beautiful daughter. I often wonder how I was so blessed with these oppurtunities I have.I am in an immortal state and I would'nt have it any other way.I am Kaydence Cullen and this is my story...

Austin,Texas_:My hometown January 21,2010_

**_''_**Kaydence dear,it's time to go,''I looked up to see my looked weary but weren't we all?It has been approximitly 2 months.17 days,2 hours,45...46 minutes since Leslie was my best friend for were the crazy best friends you only saw in movies or read in stories(A/N:Ironic isn't it?)She had been diagnosed with lukemia cancer.I was there everyday by her as she grew weak and beautiful scarlet locks falling out in front of me.I remember reading her stories I would write for her.I always based the heroine off of her.I loved hearing her laugh and say,''Kaydence you make me looks so stupid sometime!''she would laugh at me and I would softly hit her knowing her worst part was having my best friend die in front of last conversation with me still rings in my mind.

_''I can't believe I won't see my sixteenth birthday,''she exhaled sadly.I held back my salty tears._

_''Don't say that Leslie,I'm sure if you stay positive you will get through this,''I tried to assure gave me _**_that_**_ look._

_''Don't put false words in my bald head ,please,''she pleaded.I smiled sadly at sat in comfortable silence._

_''Kaydence?''she said softly.I looked into her beautiful cinnamon sighed._

_''Promise me that if I...I die that you won't turn into a depressed mess?''I angrily huffed._

_''Leslie you have to stay positive,and I can't-I can't promise you that ridiculous request Les,''I sighed._

_''Well, try please-for me?''she eyes were swimming with melancholy.I tiredly smiled weakly and started a coughing fit.I could not stand looking at her in pain.I longed for the care free girl who would go horse back riding or dance in the rain._

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!I turned to my best heart monitor was going haywire!_

_''Leslie!''I pressed the button for the women in white rushed in trying to fix the the rush I was pushed out of the room.''Leslie!No let me go I need to see her!Leslie!''I fought and scratched and even bit to get back to my best was futile after I was injected with last thing I saw was her beautiful brown orbs lock with last time I saw them with life...''_

Now here I am on the plane trip to Forks, was located in the Olympian region where it was gloomy and opposite of my hometown.I looked out the window to see nothing but green.I was really starting to hate that flight attendent gave me some orange juice and cookies to help take my mind off the boring trip.I hooked up the recliner setting in the seat and laid down putting on Johnny a.k.a. My my songs were precious to one having it's own meaning.

**''Attention passengers the Washington flight will land in 5 minutes prepare for for flying Washington Airlines have a nice evening,''**

Sighing I picked up one of my many don't blame me I just love to dress up.(Oh btw,if you have a facebook and love fashion and accessories as much as I do then follow 'Fashion Is My Drug' she is amazing at that 's where most of Kaydence's clothes are going to be coming from.)I followed my father out of the plane and ,I'm lucky I didn't cramp!We traveled to the parking lot and called for a taxi we were off to start our neew life in if your listening,wish me luck.


	2. First Night

It actually didn't take that long to arrive in Forks,about an hour and that hour was the longest one was official, I despised Adele, after hearing her songs on repeat throughout the **entire** ride that was it.

I peered out the passenger seat window to see a faded,dingy,sign that read:

_**'Welcome to Forks!Population 3,120'**_

_''Make that 3,122,''_

I add in my head. As I look to my left,my father was already taking out his wallet to pay the him I observed the small ,markets,a sheriff's department,and many trees.A big change in scenery from Texas.

The driver pulled up to a decent two story was a washed white color with navy blue as it's secondary color.A large,untamed,lawn was in front and I could see a backyard as well.

''Kaydence, welcome to our new home,''my father said.

I nodded still analyzing the sighed and paid the man who was swaying his head to

''Rolling in the Deep,''by Adele.

Stepping out of the yellow car,I walked to the open trunk picking up as many bags I could carry in my arms and trudged along the cobblestone the porch I waited for my father to open was having trouble with his he finally arrived next to me,he dropped the objects in his hand and fumbled in his pockets for the key. Unlocking the wooden door,he sent me a smile.

''Ready Kay-Kay?'' he said.

I sent a small smile back recalling my childhood then pushed the door open and we stepped in.

The first things I saw were the staircase and that the house was already furnished.It looked a bit victorian with it's winding steps and furniture but had an elegant the right was the passage way to the living room and on the left was the upstairs,I saw 3 bed rooms a master and two guest were all decent sized and I liked it immedietly.

''Well,welcome to our new the room you want,''father said.I observed each room before choosing the second guest room with the breath taking view.I step into the furnished room and placed my bags by the window.I saw father step into the master and close the door.

Turning around I tiredly sat down on the four poster canopy bed.

_''So this was where my new life starts,''_I think to myself.

_''In a dismal rainforst.''_I add.

Then to make matters worst,it started to my eyes I change my clothes and fall asleep to the pitter-patter of the rain.


End file.
